villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Near-Sighted Bandits
The Near-Sighted Bandits are minor antagonists from the Rooster Teeth animated web series Nomad of Nowhere. They are a trio of criminals, each with poor vision, that rob throughout Nowhere. History Little is known about the Near-Sighted Bandits' foundation, but it is likely they were a group of criminals that joined forces based on their mutual nearsightedness and formed a group, complete with business cards. In "End of the Line", the Bandits rob the train Skout and the Nomad are on, forcing people to hand over money. When Skout convinces the Nomad to help out, one of the bandits mistakes him for one of their own (as he was wearing a similar bandana to them and she could not see him clearly) and has him gather items. The Nomad gathers junk and a few bits of money, which he then enchants and brings to life to attack the Bandit Leader. The other passengers see the money and grab for it, swarming the bandit. Skout and the Nomad escape into the next car, but are confronted by the other two bandits on the train, one being the Leader. The other bandit steals an old woman's eyeglasses to see that he is the Nomad, and they decide to go after his bounty. Skout and the Nomad make their way to the top of the train, but the Bandits follow. The Nomad uses his magic to bring various items to life, subduing two of them. However, the Leader grabs the Nomad and holds him captive. Skout then saves him by using the eyeglasses to beam sunlight into her eyes. However, one of the bandits notices something nearby. Skout looks to see Governor Toro's Champion breaking the tracks with his bare hands, derailing the train and sending the Bandits flying. Members Leader The Leader is the head of the Near-Sighted Bandits and the most competent of the group. She jumps at every opportunity for money and commands her fellow bandits with determination and seriousness, but listens to them and values their opinions. She is voiced by Lee Eddy. Bandit 1 The individual simply known as "Bandit 1" is a greedy, but dimwitted criminal who loves to show off. She gloats about her and her colleagues' criminal union and takes pride in being an extravagant thief. She is voiced by Stephanie Ard. Bandit 2 The individual simply known as "Bandit 2" is a soft-spoken, but still loyal and dangerous criminal. She aids her teammates without hesitation, and is always on the watch for suspicious activity or something that could get them more money. She is voiced by Jenn K. Tidwell. Gallery Snip20180903 17.png|Bandit Leader Snip20180903 16.png|Bandit 1 Snip20180903 18.png|Bandit 2 Snip20180903 23.png|The Near-Sighted Bandits robbing the train. Snip20180903 19.png Snip20180903 20.png|The Bandits corner Skout and the Nomad on top of the train. Snip20180903 21.png|The Bandit Leader captures the Nomad. Snip20180903 22.png|The Near-Sighted Bandits' defeat. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Partners in Crime Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Shot Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Western Villains